Satan's Wench, Promised
by teendevilneithe
Summary: My devil charecter's life as I make it up. I really don't know where I'm going with this...read please! It's better then it sounds I promise!
1. White Death and Black Wax

**_Chapter 1- White Death and Black Wax_**

_Declaimer: everything that doesn't appear anywhere else is mine. Please don't steal!_

_This is my first fan fiction so, BE NICE! More chapters to come. You might have seen this story as by Chibi Drigger but I assure you that this is my story. She put it up as a friend (you can ask her)

* * *

_

A fork of lightning broke across theembony sky, barely visible through the deep ocean waters. The sky was black as ink and rain poured down upon thegray waves. A tall, crooked cliff rose high above them, dotted throughout with gray plants and rising to a sharp point. As the thunder roared, a man struggled through wieght of the ocean depths, trying to swim to shore. Salty water ripped and stung his eyes as the ivory sharks began to circle. They could smell blood. Faster and faster they swam toward their target. He let out a silant scream as the white death torn their meal to shreads. Blood clouded the water and bits of his flesh floated to join the pounding waves only to be eaten up again.

Atop the crooked cliff stood a death eater. He had a handsome face framed by long blonde hair, and along with steel gray eyes was enough to make you melt. He held a chalk white mask in one hand and a wooden wand in the other. The cloak around his shoulders grew damper by the second due to the sheets of falling rain, so, holding his wand tightly, he turned to his heels and started back.

He trudged through the sticky mud, swearing loudly as he went. It was becoming thicker the closer he came to his destination. His feet dragged over the next hill until, finally, he was over it. Standing prouldly in front of him was a large black castle. No, it wasn't as fancy as Hogwarts and nowhere near as clean, but he had grown to hate that Mudblood school. His soon-to-be son would never attend it. Most windows were boarded and ones that were not had had their windows smashed. Glass hung by a thread and stones stuck out at awkward angles. The castle was black and he would not have seen it if not for the single light shining through one of the windows at the top. Two silver doors dipicted snakes, their golden fangs glimmering in the silver moonlight that was just barly shinning through a break in the clouds. Embeded in the eyes were dazzling emeralds that seemed to watch your every move. "Incantra" the man hissed.

The snakes hissed back angrily, their tounges flicking as the doors swung open. Inside of the doorway it was lit with many golden, but dimming, candles. A maroon carpet stretched out in front of him leading down the hall. What felt like a giant comb fell through him as he took a step inside. Once he entered the castle, the door swung shut quickly. The cloak on his back was no longer wet and his shoes no longer muddy. He broke out into a silent run across the hall.

Once he turned a sharp corner he pressed his back up against a small piece of wall beside an opening, much like a hole. The man caught his breath and turned to look inside the room. Nothing. Other death eaters simply stood around in tight groups and talked in hushed voices. There were many white floating candles, couches and paintings. Through the cracks in the aging wood boarding the broken windows you could hear the storm raging outside. Some even had mudblood prisoners that were being forced to do unspeakable deeds to their 'masters'.

"Thank God." the death eater said under his breath. He stood up straighter and lightly dusted himself off. Heput his mask to his face and pulled the elastic behind his head after depositing the wand he carried into his pocket. Then he turned his hood over his head and swiftly started into the room.

In the far left corner of the room stood four particular killers. One leaned against the wall, obviously not entertained of the other three. A newly wed couple stood together quite close and the last one simply…stood. As he walked over to them, they all looked up and made room for him in their circle.

"Lucius, is that you?" said the standing figure.

"Yes, Rabastan, it's me." he answered lazily.

"I thought so!" shreeked the newly wed wife.

"Is the dark lord back yet?" Lucius asked egarly.

"No," said the one leaning against the wall, "we've seen no sign of him."

"There's a rumor going around that he's gone away." Rabastan said.

"You don't really believe in that nonsense, do you?" asked the husband.

"Look, let's take our masks off! I want to see who I'm talking to." Rabastan said.

Four took off their masks and showed their pale white faces. Lucius shook his hood off and looked around. Bellatrix looked relieved to breath clearly again. She looked up at her husband. Rodolphas looked down and smiled at his wife before leaning down to kiss her. Rabastan patted his dark brown hair down. He looked no older than 18, the youngest of his family.

"C'mon Severus, take off your mask." Lucius said smirking. He knew he never would.

Severus scoffed and turned to walk toward the giant door to the right of him. When he opened it he heard the other's laughter behind him. After closing the door he gazed down the hall in front of him. The carpet was a rough reddish color. It had a zigzag pattern and stretched down to the far end of the hall to his dark lord's room. Dotted down the wall were vertical pillars. He remembered when he first came here; he used to trace the maze of lines with his hands, not truly beliving that they were a map of the entire castle. Not far away was a turn leading to the balcony. It was forbidden to go there, but Severus went there when his master didn't. Hewalked silently down the carpet, keeping his eyes on the dark lord's door. When he got to the corner he turned. He saw the balcony and ran for it.

The view was even more breath taking then he remembered. You could see the ocean from this shore to the islands. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared. The sky was a light green to the west, then blue, then turned black as his eyes traced around the far mountains capped with snow. He walked over and gently grabbed the railing. The cool night air helped clear his mind. Severus slowly reached behind his head and pulled the elastic.A slow breeze lifted loose strands off his short oily black hair.

After an hourhe turned to leave; but standing there was of his least favorite death eaters. Grinning in the doorway, was Peter Pettigrew.

"Move." Severus demanded.

"You're not supposed to be here." Peter said, his smug grin brodening. He had waited a long time to get Severus.

"Don't you dare tell the dark lord about this Pettigrew!" Severus hissed moving toward him. It was too late; Peter had already started to run down the hall.

When he had gotten to the door he started to bang non-stop.

"MASTER! MASTER! ONE OF YOUR FOLLOWERS HAS DEFIED YOUR ORDERS!" he yelled. When no one answered, he turned the handle and ran in, too excited to think. As soon as he stepped into the room, a giant ball of black wax was shot at his face. The force sent him hurdling toward the wall, knocking him out. The door closed.

"Now," Voldemort said to the woman standing before him, "where were we?" he aproched her slowly, but when he was close enough she put a finger up to stop him.

"Your soul." she said raising an eyebrow. Her cloak covered her entire body, blending the fact that her legs were instead black smoke, giving her another four inches in height. It clouded around her and made her move more swiftly. The hair that draped around her shoulders was dark chestnut and her eyes were glazed honey brown. She was incredibly beautiful, which was one of the reasons Satan had chose her to be his wife. Her formar name had been Lyluc, but now she was know as Neithe.

Voldemort sighed "yes, yes, give me the form" Neithe handed it to him, her mouth smiling but her lips pursed. Voldemort signed it and streached out his arm, kissing her hand when she reached for the partchmend. She snatched it back, gave him an icy look, and poofed gone.

* * *

Neithe would have given anything to go back to hell. But for the next five hours she was to stand guard over Voldemort. He was sitting and having dinner with many others who had nowhere to go but the castle. They could not see her, or as far as she knew...

Snape stared in disbalef at the woman standing next to the dark lord. He had not reconized her at first, but now he knew that she was the devil's wife. THE devil's wife! He had met Donoven and Esh but never her...

Neithe glanced in Severus's direction and did a very short double take. Why was he gawlking at her? She wasn't in her devil form, she looked like any other witch.

Realizing his mouth was hanging open, Severus quickly closed it and looked down at his meal. He wasn't feeling very hungary anymore so he rose out of his seat and left the room.

* * *

_please review!_


	2. Curious Smoke in the Dead of Night

_**Chapter 2- Curious Smoke in the Dead of Night**_

I'm doing these as fast as possible!  


**_

* * *

_**

Bellatrix giggled madly as she ran down the hall, Ruldolphus hot on her tail. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, not letting go. "Rudolphus, not here!" she said laughing. He didn't stop. Somehow she escaped his grasp and countinued to run down the hall.

A tall figure stood off to the side. She had a voluptious figure, but never showed it. Her hair was always down and hanging around her shoulders. Her glazed honey brown eyes showed every feeling inside her, be it her head or her heart. Why she did this for Satan she didn't know. _You love him _Neithe told herself, _he gave you a life other then in heaven..._

Suddenly, she heard voices coming her way. Neithe made herself be invisible once again so they wouldn't stop and ask stupid questions. A girl with black hair and some guy flew past her, the girl slowing down every couple of feet to let him catch her. The whole 'helpless girly newly wed' thing desgusted her. Neithe scowled and made a yanking movement with her hand in the air. The carpet under Bellatrix jerked, causing her to fall. Ruldolphus fell on top of her.

"OW!" she yelled. He quickly got off of her and asked her if she was alright. "NO I'M NOT BLOODLY ALRIGHT! LOOK AT MY ANKLE!" she pointed at it. Her ankle was twisting the wrong way and looked broken. Some of the skin was teared and maroon blood poured out of the wound. Bellatrix began to sob uncontrolibly.

"Blimey...we need to get you to the dark lord!" Ruldolphus said hurridly. He carefully picked her up and ran down the hall.

Neithe's scowl turned to a wicked smile. If she couldn't be happy, nether could they. So she countinued to float down the hall, becoming increasingly close to Severus's room...

* * *

Severus awoke in the dead of night, sweating and in a panic. He had had a horrible nightmare of James Potter. His hands were cold and clammy and his feet were terribly cold. Severus' window was broken and the storm had started up again outside. Lightning flashed against the wall and thunder pounded in his ears. He looked to his door. 

Something black was passing through behind it. Small whisps of black smoke crawled benethe it and he knew it was Neithe. Severus swallowed and shook his head. Talking to her would mean only more trouble for him. Lord Voldemort had already used an unforgivable on him today, and he couldn't imagin what she could do. But when her face appered through the door, his curiousity was too strong to ignore.

* * *

_Another chapter! R&R!_


	3. Words Spoken, Enclosed in Fire

_**Chapter 3- Words Spoken, Enclosed in Fire **_

_DON'T ROCK DA BOAT! Snape's a bit out of charecter but I don't care!_

**_

* * *

_**  
"What are you doing here?" Snape blurted out as Neithe entered the room, completly unaware of his presence. He watched her float across the wooden floor, dust blooming all around her. Blue light flickered through the boarded window and across her eyes, making her entire face seem gaunt and lifeless. It had seemed she hadn't heard him, or was ignoring him. 

Neithe crossed over to the window. She rested her hand on the boards, turning them to black ash. As it poured to ground she marveled at the sight of the storm_. God seems unhappy_...she thought to herself, uncaring, even glad that things didn't always go his way.

Severus frowned. "What...are...you...doing...here?" he asked again slowly. She still wasn't responding; she just countinued to watch the storm. Then it dawned in him: _she is probaly so used to not being seen that she thinks I'm talking to someone else! _

She turned and glared at him. His ignorance was starting to anger her. "That doesn't concern you..." Neithe said, barly moving her lips. She withdrew a vile out of her cloak. Inside of it contained blue power. She popped the cork off and withdrew one single flake, holding it tenderly on her palm. With one gentle blow, it floated off and onto Snape's bedsheets.

As soon as it made contact, the bedsheets burst into brillient green flames. The force and the heat overtook him quickly as it burned his skin clear off. It burnt his face and body, ripping even his soul apart. This was far worse then any Cruccio (spelling?) curse Voldemort had ever done to him. Severus screamed out in pain and agony, unable to move. He couldn't think, and yet he hadn't died...

Neithe, obviously bored, left the room in her usual blank face. The thunder slowly pounded in her ears.

* * *

_R&R!_


	4. Who's She?

_**Chapter 4- Who's She? ** _

Just so you all know, I let the dogs out, it was me!  
These are really short...OH WELL! Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and couldren bubble! Double, double, toil and trouble, something wicked this way comes!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, waiting for the other order members to show up. It had been three days since he had done the unthinkable...but he was willing to sarcrifice his lowly soul for the rest of the world. His last wish had been that Voldemort could not ever rule and that somehow he would be stopped. Ironicly, Voldemort had asked the exact oppisite of he same devil, Neithe. She was not with eather at the moment, so Dumbledore had a demon named Maishus. She looked strange to dumbledore, with her short purple hair and long monkey-like tail, but he had learned to live with it. She stood behind him and looked straight ahead at all times.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Albus said in his low clear voice. In scrambled a young girl, 15, with rusty red hair and a blue cloak. Her eyes were stunning, bright aqua, and her mouth was very small. "You...uh...wanted to se me sir?" she mumbled.

"Yes, Damei, sit down." Dumbledore motioned to the chair in front of him. She nervously sat and crossed her legs. Albus got up and began to pace the room. "I saw your paintings in the hallway...do you know..."

"No sir!" Damei cut him off quickly. "I don't know how they could have gotten there!"

Albus saw through her easily. "I would ask you not to lie Ms. Koteae. It does you no good."

* * *

Fires raged and lava flowed as Neithe strolled down the stoney walk to her home in hell. The street was filled to the brim with screams and whips, mud and bone. Her housewasn't quite a castle, but it was magnificent none the less. Daggers and points rose high above her head like some sort of wicked black crown. The blood stained windows folded around and resembled eyes...Satan's eyes... 

At the gate she was graciously led inside to the main room by two centars. It was a large circular room with lots of leather furniture and dark paintings. Once inside, she wasn't the least bit shocked to see Satan, her husband for ten thousand years, fondling a demon girl with long blonde hair. Neithe leaned in the doorway.

Satan looked up and pushed the demon away "Get off of me!" he demanded. The girl fell to the floor and began speaking very fast in french. The two centars came in and took her away.

Neithe raised an eyebrow at her husband. "All her life?" She could apparently speak french.

"She's only twenty one!" Satan stood up and walked over to her.

Neithe crossed her arms and sucked in her cheeks. "Where's Desdemona?" she then asked quietly.

"In her room." he said waving his hand and walking away.

"Good..." Neithe turned and started up the stairs to her daughter's room. "...she's still alive..."

* * *

_please review!_


End file.
